onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 659 Abridged
This is the first time I've ever done this. i saw a blog of chapter 656 abridged, and thought I could do it too, i hope to God it dosent fail... *Cover- Staring at men, looking disapointed, classic Disco *Marine: I feel like two 8 foot men are watching me at all times, but hows that different from normal? *Marine 2: Huh? *Marine:...just the voices *Smoker: Hm, I wonder where the secret entrance is, mabey I can just look at some water and I'll get an answer. *Tashigi: *whispers in Smokers ear* To the left.... *Smoker: FIRE! *Smoker: Thats right, I went to Navi-..Navigation-al-tion school! ---- *Usopp: Theres a blizzard over there! *Luffy: Oh, really? I never noticed because theres this strong wind and the snow is going crazy. thanks captain obvious. *Luffy: Mabey me and Robin could just ride you guys *Zoro: I wouldnt mind that.....but how will we get across the lake? *Usopp: Ima make a boat, yo. *Zoro: Oh, awesome Usopp, my favorite kind of shape too. *Usopp: I have to think of something clever for this..its a boat..and it looks like a bannanna....BOATY BANNANNA! *Robin: oh Usopp, you sure have a lot of seeds. *Usopp: Including the one in you--I mean yeah, from Boin Archipelego. I had to go deep in the forrest. Deeper than I went in you--I mean never mind. *Luffy: Hey guys! Ima be a fat ass and not help anybody! No wonder I get number one in the popularity poll all the time! *Usopp: Sounds good Luff--WAIT, DA HECK IS THAT? *Centaur: I need to call my boss, I gotta take this hard curvy thing out of my pants and blow on it! *Zoro:.....Is that what she said..or..he said... *Usopp: Oh look, a bunch of centaurs looking to kill us. *Robin: No reason to be scared, just keep rowing. ---- *Chopper: Ive finally been put in charge of something I wont screw up! *Nami: Ima just stand here so the pervs can look at me! ---- *Sanji: Now, Take. It. OFF. *PH guys: Oh noes, WE'RE MELTING, MEELLTTIINNGGGG. Wait, we're just sheep. *Samuri Head: Ugh...Ohh...eehh.... *Sanji: Are you jizzing in your pants? *Head: No. *Franky: Is the Head getting head? *Head: No! My torso is fighting some dude using auras and blahblahblah.... ---- *Brook: Woah, no legs, no head..theres no logical explanation but that youve been cut, died, came back as a spirit, and are atacking me for no reason! Your just jealous of my fashion sense! *Brook: Your strong..just like you MOM IN BED! AUBADE COUP DRIOTE BEYYAACH *Brook: .....You werent defeated....FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUCKING GREAT ---- *PH guy: Hey master that isnt really human and just some sort of substance which is really confusing but Im guessing will be revealed how you do it later, a warship is on the shore *Master: Whatevs broseph, just hide and you wont get buttraped. ---- *Smoker: THEY LIE, ITS LIES, ALL LIES, THERE BE NO GAS ON THIS ISLAND NO GAS AT ALL *Marine: Except out your butt *Marine 2: And the hot air from your head *Smoker: *noob mode* STFU N00BZ IDFK WAT U THINK OF M3! Lets just knock on the front door, mabey someone will answer *Marine: Seems legit *Doors answers* *Law: Oh hey guys, I just baked cookies, come in and we can sit down for a cup of tea. *Marines: OMGWTFBBQ *Law: Yeah, I cut 100 marine hearts out and sent them to you in little wrapped boxes saying "tell your friends". And then I removed their eyeballs and testicals, blended them up, and forced my crew to drink it. *Smoker: Hey, you cant be here, GTFO *Law: NO U So that was it, I know its not that funny :L Category:Blog posts